Bobby "Steroid" Gontarski
Bobby "Steroid" Gontarski is one of the hireable mercenaries from A.I.M. in Jagged Alliance 2. Official description The transition from fighting fires to firefights has gone rather well for this ex-fireman from Warsaw. His knowledge of mechanics kept the out- dated and under-funded Polish firehouse running. His eagle-eyed vision and pumped-up persistence, now keeps the enemy on the run. Additional info *Gontarski refuses to submit to urine testing. Equipment *Barracuda *.357 S-load *Flak Jacket *Tool Kit *Locksmith Kit Skills *Electronics *Lockpicking Relationships Likes *Steve "Grizzly" Bornell Liked by *Larry Roachburn (drunk) Dislikes *Ivan Dolvich *Igor Dolvich Disliked by *Dr. Daniel "Danny" Quinten *Cynthia "Fox" Guzzman *Larry Roachburn (sober) Quotes *''"Robert Gontarski is, umm, UNAVOIDABLE right now. Tell me who you are and what you want, and maybe I put him in touch with you, maybe not." - answering machine'' *''"If I work with your team, I whip other members into shape DAMN QUICK." - on call'' *''"No no no no no! You have Igor Dolvich on team!" - response if Igor Dolvich has already been hired'' *''"Peoples of evil be here." - occupied sector'' *''"Dammit to hell!" (- Missed a shot / failed a task)'' *''"Stupid fools push me too far!" (- Got shot at / wounded by enemy)'' *''"Hehehehe... Grizzly is not bad,eh ? I knew this." - praise quote'' *“I think of Russia like my mother: Both could die, I would not care!” (- On move) *“Bah, she was only a woman. Naturally I am superior!” (- Killed a woman / Deidranna) *“She was bad woman. And she died for the good of all people here.” (- Deidranna killed) *“When in doubt: Think... What would Gontarski do here?” (- Selected / On move) *"As you say: Back to drawing board!" (- A plan or task failed / missed a shot) *“There is limit to what I can do with these goddamn cheap supplies!!” (- Missed a shot) *"I assume I get big bonus for this?" (- Killed an enemy / succeeded at a task) *“That make my blood sing!!” (- Got wounded or near miss by enemy attack) *“I took my hike. What now?” (- On move) *“Uuuuhhh! Monsta!” (Sees monster / huge bug) *“Is gooad.” (- On move) *“Jeeezus Mary!” (- Sees monster / huge bug / many enemies) *“This is not idea! This is fantasy!!!” (- Sees something unrealistic, like space aliens) *“Bad guys!!!!” (- Sees enemies) *“Agreeed!” (- On move) *“My skin is punctured and leaking!” (- Wounded) *“Groooving!!” (Finds great weapon / kills enemy) *“My assignment has come finished. What to do now?” (- Contract time used up) Notes *Full of himself - the type of guy who hangs out at the gym staring at himself in the mirror. *Impatient, prone to verbal outbursts in certain situations. *Supposedly Polish. His stilted, Schwarzenegger-esque command of English and lack of intelligence can be comical at times. *Russophobe - dislikes the Dolviches. *Even though he seems to have good mechanical stats, it is greatly hindered by his low dexterity. You'll find yourself opening locks with crowbars, thanks to Steroid's massive strength, more often than using his set of lockpicks. *One of the very distinguished, unique and lovable characters in Jagged Alliance. de:Bobby "Steroid" Gontarski Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:A.I.M.